User talk:Ruin Cireela
Welcome! Congratulations on starting 6teen Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley uh yeah It said you edited my story... ~Phantom~ 17:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Phantom You got some porngraphic images and some articles to delete. 18:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) no. User:Ruin Cireela Okay, then. Can you just delete the pictures? 14:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Come back Hey, I know the wiki's inactive and all, but I want you to come back and please help expand it and spread the word. I will help you. I think we could change the wiki's basic design to a more 6teen-style theme. Most fanfiction wiki's have similar themes/colors to that of their canon counterparts, so as the 6teen wiki does, we could have a purple-colored theme. And we could also add achievements to the wiki, and I'm pretty great at coming up with pictures and names related to the show for badges. If you make me an admin, I can help out with a lot of these. But I understand that since I'm new, you might be hesitant to do so, which I'm okay with because I can work my way up to it. And remember, even though the series has ended, doesn't mean there aren't still many fans out there with great fanon ideas! :) 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 19:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC)